Sonambulismo
by Miyako N
Summary: Algumas pessoas fazem coisas que nem imaginam! Yaoi, SasuNaru, one-shot.


Naruto não me pertence

Naruto não me pertence... Que coisa, não?

Contém yaoi n.n

**Sonambulismo**

A primeira vez que Naruto percebeu que algo bem fora do normal acontecia com Sasuke foi há muito tempo, quando tinham 13 anos. Quando se lembrava da ocasião, tinha de se segurar para não rir sozinho e acabar se passando por louco – mais louco do que o habitual. Mas também pudera, não foi algo que se vê todos os dias... Naquela noite, alguns amigos estavam na casa de campo da família de Sasuke. Shino, Tenten e o próprio Uchiha já estavam dormindo enquanto Lee, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata conversavam em um dos quartos sobre o filme que acabaram de assistir.

- Adoro esses filmes de zumbis! – o loiro comentou enquanto esfregava os olhos, começando a aparentar cansaço.

- Só você mesmo pra gostar dessas coisas tão idiotas – foi a vez de Sakura se manifestar. – O que achou Hinata? - "Se bem que ela passou quase todo o filme de olhos fechados", pensou.

- Hum...Não era tão ruim assim... – responde com a voz baixa, mais para agradar Naruto do que pelo filme em si, já que praticamente nem assistiu.

- Não disse! A Hinata é inteligente, por isso concorda comigo.

- Ela não disse que era bom, disse que não era tão ruim!

Antes que uma pequena confusão começasse, o moreno se levantou para beber água. Só que, no meio do caminho, se deparou com a última cena que esperava ver. Sasuke tirando a roupa. No meio da sala.

- Ahn... O que exatamente você está fazendo? –pergunta confuso ao ver o outro garoto sem camisa e com o zíper da calça aberto, se preparando para tirá-la.

- Por acaso é cego? – o "bom-humor" habitual estava presente.

- Você não pode ficar tirando a roupa por aí! E as meninas? – tentou trazer um pouco de bom-senso à mente do amigo, mas não pareceu funcionar, já que a calça, agora, estava na altura dos joelhos.

Se ser pacífico não adiantou... Aproximou-se e segurou os braços de Sasuke, que se debatia.

- Gaara, dá pra me soltar? Não ta vendo que eu to tentando trocar de roupa?!

Lee parou ao ouvir o nome que saiu da boca do outro. Foi chamado de Gaara? Então tudo está pior do que ele pensava.

- Ta ficando louco? Eu não sou o Gaara!

O Uchiha pareceu pensar por um instante, enquanto olhava fixamente para o amigo. Mas logo depois voltou a se debater.

- Ino! Me larga agora!

Sem escolha, o garoto de cabelos em formato de tigela resolveu apelar para a ajuda (nem um pouco) especializada.

- Como? - Naruto pergunta sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Já disse! O Sasuke está tirando a roupa na sala.

O moreno voltou para o quarto e contou o que viu aos outros. As reações foram diversas: Naruto olhou para Lee como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha, e Sakura se dividia entre a descrença e a vontade de correr até a sala imediatamente.

Vamos ver o que esse teme aprontou agora. – disse o loiro saindo do quarto com o moreno, mas ainda sem acreditar muito. Na dúvida, fechou a porta atrás de si.

De volta a "cena do crime" não encontraram ninguém. Porém, uma olhada ao redor poderia ser bem reveladora. Uma blusa jogada no sofá. A calça na mesinha de centro. E uma cueca bem na entrada da cozinha. Enquanto isso, um calmo – e pelado-Sasuke abria a porta da geladeira e pegava uma garrafa de água.

- Essa Ino, porque não me deixa em paz? – murmurou no momento em que colocava a água em um copo.

E foi desse jeito que Naruto e Lee o encontraram. Bebendo água calmamente.

- O que estão olhando? – perguntou quando se deu conta da presença dos dois amigos.

E Naruto teve medo, muito medo de responder a essa pergunta sinceramente. Estava tão desconcertado que nem ao menos conseguiu fazer uma piadinha sobre a situação.

- O que está acontecendo? – o loiro disse desviando seus olhos do corpo nu a sua frente.

- O Lee não me deixou ir ao banheiro pegar a minha toalha pra beber água.

- Hein? – nenhum dos dois entendeu coisa alguma.

"Mas pelo menos ele acertou meu nome" pensava um dos jovens.

O Uzumaki tentava entender a situação. Sasuke estava sem uma única peça de roupa – e era melhor que não se focasse muito nesse fato – e falando coisas sem sentido. Seria o garoto um sonâmbulo? Descartou essa hipótese rapidamente. Ele estava com olhos abertos e não aparentava estar com sono. Os sonâmbulos que via pela tv andavam com os olhos fechados e os braços estendidos. Talvez ele estivesse só maluco mesmo... E como dizem, é melhor não contrariar.

- Vai, pode ir pegar a sua toalha.

- Mas e as meninas?

- Agora você se preocupa com as meninas. – Lee murmura indignado.

- Vai logo.

E ele foi. Depois disso nada anormal aconteceu, Sasuke simplesmente tomou banho e voltou a se deitar sem dar maiores satisfações. Ah, claro, não sem antes dar um beijo daqueles em Naruto. E no dia seguinte não se lembrou de absolutamente nada.

Naruto sorriu ao se lembrar do dia e abraçou o jovem apoiado em seu peito ainda mais forte. Nunca mais viu o garoto fazer algo assim tão entranho nos seus momentos de – mais tarde descobriu que realmente eram – sonambulismo. E desde que passaram a morar juntos, essas situações diminuíram ainda mais, restando apenas algumas frases de vez em quando...

- Naruto...- o Uchiha olhou para o loiro e deu um sorriso infantil, algo que dificilmente faria se estivesse lúcido, o outro logo reparou.

- O que foi?

- Lembra de quando eu era borracha?

Essa o Uzumaki ainda não conhecia. E se perguntava de onde seu amado tirava esse tipo de coisa. Mas para fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito de novo, concordaria com qualquer coisa.

- Lembro sim, Sasuke. – sorriu.

O moreno sorriu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir.

**XXXX**

Hai! Como estão vocês? Tive a idéia para essa fic quando eu e alguns amigos estávamos conversando sobre sonambulismo. Ouvi cada história mais engraçada que a outra, hihihi. Inclusive, a frase da borracha é de autoria da irmã de uma minha XD! Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam sim? Eu não mordo n.n!

Obs: Eu preciso urgentemente de uns títulos melhores...

Kisses!


End file.
